Stuck on You
by Theatersingergurl12345
Summary: A Rosslington Song Fanfiction to the song "Stuck on You" by Ross Lynch on "Austin & Ally". Starring: Ross Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Stormie Lynch, Riker Lynch, Rydel Lynch and Rocky Lynch.


**So.. I'm kind of new to this whole song fanfiction thing.. But I listened to the "Turn it Up" soundtrack from Austin & Ally and I think I found the perfect song to do a song fanfiction about... It's called "Stuck on You". And I think it's perfect for Rosslington! So.. Here you go! :D Warning! A bit of a sexual part but it's not that bad.**

_Italics: Lyrics/Thoughts _**Bold: Flashback _Bold and Italics: Thoughts in flashback_**

* * *

_Okay maybe I'm shy_

_But usually__ I__ speak my mind_

_But by your side,_

_I'm tongue tied._

_Sweaty palms_

_I turn red_

_You think I have no confidence_

_But I do,_

_Just not with you_

* * *

For about a week now, Ross had been feeling strange. It wasn't a sickness, or so he hoped, but he's been feeling weird. He had been feeling a nervous excitement at R5 rehearsals. And when he was home alone or hanging out with Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ryland, Stormie and Mark, he's felt.. Lonely. Like another piece of him was missing. Any time someone asked if he was okay, he'd plaster a fake smile on his face and nod or say "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

But he wasn't tired. He didn't know what it was but he knew for sure it wasn't for lacking of sleep. If he was lacking sleep, he'd either be extremely grumpy or he'd be falling asleep on himself. That surely wasn't the case but his family somehow managed to believe him. Well, the did. They finally realized that Ross was lying during a band rehearsal.

* * *

The band was currently rehearsing "Ain't No Way We're Going Home". They were sounding the best they had ever sounded. Key word, **_were._**

They were perfect until the chorus.. Once the chorus came around, Ross was singing so quietly, you could barely hear him. And he was standing in front of a microphone.

That was turned on.

Full blast.

"Alright, stop," Riker yelled so the others could hear him. They all stopped playing. "What was that, Ross? You never sing quietly. Is something wrong?" Riker asked nervously. He was nervous for two reasons. The first reason being they had a concert in a few hours and he'd feel really shitty if they had to bail last minute. But the main reason, Ross is one of his baby brothers. If something was wrong with him, he'd be the most concerned of the Lynch family.

Ross nodded. His heart was beating out of his chest and he felt like he was going to be sick. He lied to Riker in case he had to go to a hospital. Ross will be a man until it comes to hospitals. Then he'd bring down his whole "tough guy" image and react how a four year old would.

Ratliff knew that somehow, someway, he'd be able to coax Ross into telling him what was really going on. He dropped his drumsticks before standing up from his seat and approaching Ross. "Ross, you can tell me what's wrong. We're best friends, right?" Ratliff asked before gently placing his hand on Ross's shoulder.

Ross felt his heart beat even faster. "I-erm-uhh-um.. I-I'm fine," Ross stuttered shyly. Ross slid his hands in his pocket before moving side to side shyly.

Ratliff looked at Ross confused. He was always open-minded with him. And he always had confidence. Why the sudden change?

"You sure you're alright?" Ratliff asked, now feeling as nervous, if not, more nervous than Riker. Ross nodded. His cheeks were becoming a dark shade of crimson and his palms were sweating in his pockets. "Alright, lets just wind down before the show," Rocky suggested. The others, minus Ross all nodded before setting their instruments down and heading to their dressing rooms.

* * *

The V.I.P. Q and A started in ten minutes and Ross was nowhere to be seen. "Should we cancel? Ross in nowhere to be seen and he wasn't acting himself earlier," Rydel suggested. "I don't know. If Ross doesn't show up in three minutes, we'll tell them it's off and we'll make up for this another day," Riker said. The others nodded in agreement.

"I'll go check on him," Ratliff suggested. Before anyone could agree, Ratliff ran off.

* * *

Ratliff stood in front of Ross's dressing room door. He sighed before knocking on his door. "Ross?" Ratliff asked.

There was no response.

Ratliff gulped nervously before knocking again. "Ross? You in there?" Ratliff asked a bit louder.

Still no response.

Ratliff panicked. _What if Ross fainted?_ he thought. He looked a bit flushed earlier. Maybe it was a sign that he was very ill. Ratliff opened his door as fast as he could.

"ROSS?!" Ratliff yelled nervously. He looked to his left and saw Ross asleep on the couch and curled up in a ball. He sighed of relief.

Ratliff chuckled a bit when he saw Ross sucking his thumb in his sleep. Ratliff then realized something and his smile slipped away.

Ross only sucks his thumb in his sleep when he's really nervous about something.

Ratliff slowly approached Ross. As much as he wanted to wake Ross up, he couldn't help but smile at his innocent face. Ross may be a "tough guy" in public, but he's a big old softy when he gets close to you. Especially when he sleeps.

Ratliff saw that Ross was shivering a bit in his sleep. He smiled before covering Ross with a blanket. "Hmm?" Ross groaned as his eyes slowly opened. "Hey, buddy," Ratliff smiled. Ross felt his thumb in his mouth. He took it out before wiping the spit off of it. "What are you doing here? Not that I mind, but the concert isn't for another hour and a half," Ross reminded.

"Actually, you fell asleep. The concert starts in a few minutes. We were all looking for you," Ratliff informed. Ross's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" he yelled nervously. "Relax," Ratliff whispered. "It's fine. We weren't going to go on without you," Ratliff said. "But c'mon, we really need to go," Ratliff said before helping Ross up.

Ross barely managed to grab his water bottle off of the table because he was being dragged away by Ratliff.

* * *

_Now I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say_

_Yeah_

_So forgive me,_

_If I'm doing this all wrong._

_I'm trying,_

_My best in this song_

_To tell you._

_What can I do?_

_I'm stuck on you._

* * *

One week had passed since the rest of the family, and Ratliff knew that Ross was acting weird about something. But they didn't know what.

"Does anyone know what's wrong with Ross?" Ratliff asked. They all shook their heads. Thankfully, Ross was still asleep in his room so the others could try and decipher what was wrong with him.

The thing was, Ross was asleep, but he had woken up in the middle of the night and decided to go down to the basement to think.

* * *

**"What's my problem?" Ross asked himself. He was never this weird before two weeks ago. Why now? What happened?**

**Just then, Ross's cell phone chimed. Ross looked confused. Who would text him at this late hour? He picked up his phone and read the text.**

**Hey. I know you're probably asleep, but I just want to tell you that whatever is bothering you, you're going to be okay. I know it. If you wanna talk, just tell me. I'll be there. Night, buddy -Ell**

**Ross smiled. He didn't reply because he knew that Ratliff would think he woke up Ross and feel bad about it. Ross felt that same feeling he's been feeling recently.**

**_Wait. This feeling.. It has something to do with Ratliff!_ Ross thought. He was finally going to find out what was going on with him. "What'll make me think of Ratliff?" Ross asked himself. He got an idea. He picked his phone up again and began to search through his photos.**

**The first one he found was one he saved off of Tumblr. People were posting a picture from R5 TV of Ross and Ratliff taking a very odd selfie. Ross smiled at that picture. He remembered laughing as hard as he could with Ratliff once the video camera stopped recording.**

**He scrolled around and found one of him and Ratliff in Hawaii. Ross and Ratliff were being really weird and Rocky had Ross's phone. He took a picture of Ross and Ratliff with their hands on each other's shoulders. Ross heart began to beat like it has been these past couple of weeks. Ross could feel Ratliff's hands on his shoulders.**

**Soon, he began to feel his lips tingle. As if he was going to kiss Ratliff. Ross imagined Ratliff was sitting right next to him. He leaned in and puckered his lips as if he was leaning in for a kiss. Ross ended up face planting against a pillow on the couch and kissing it.**

**"Ratliff.. Your lips feel.. Silky," Ross moaned. He then was snapped back to reality and realized that those were not Ratliff's lips, but the pillow. Ross's eyes widened as he pulled away quickly.**

**"What the hell?" Ross yelled. Thank God the walls and ceiling in the basement were soundproof, otherwise, he'd have some unhappy siblings on his case.**

**All of the pieces soon fit together to Ross. The nervous excitement at rehearsals and shows, the way his heart was beating, the loneliness he felt when he was by himself or with his family, the sweaty palms, the blushing. It all fit together.**

**Ross Shor Lynch was in love with Ellington Lee Ratliff.**

**"Oh my God. I.. I'm.. Gay," Ross admitted to himself.**

**But how was he going to admit to Ratliff that he liked him? Ross looked around and his eyes flickered to his old black acoustic guitar. He smiled at it. He turned to get up when he noticed a notebook and pencil on the coffee table in front of him. He knew just what he was going to do.**

**Write a song to serenade to Ratliff.**

**It was genius! He stood up and grabbed his guitar before returning to his spot on the couch. After tuning his guitar, Ross began to brainstorm for his song.**

* * *

Ross's eyes slowly fell open. He looked around, expecting to be in his bedroom, but was surprised to discover that he was in the basement. "What happened?" Ross mumbled. He felt his arms around something wooden and hard. He glanced to his right to see he was holding his old guitar. "How did I get here?" Ross asked himself as he sat up and moved his guitar to the floor.

He saw the lyrics and music to an unfinished love song he had wrote. He picked up the notebook and read the title of the song. "Stuck on You?" Ross asked himself as he read the song title.

Why would he write a love song? Suddenly, all the memories of Ratliff flooded in his head. He remembered everything.

He liked Ratliff.

Ross gulped. How was he going to deal with this?

* * *

"I'm getting scared. What if there's something serious that's wrong and he won't get it checked out," Rydel admitted. "I don't think Ross is sick," Stormie admitted.

"Than what's wrong with him?" Rocky asked. "I don't know. But his color didn't look sickly to me," Stormie explained. "How do you know?" Ryland asked. "Mother's intuition," Stormie smiled before cleaning up all of the plates and cups from breakfast.

Ross stumbled sleepily up the stairs from the basement as he rubbed his eyes. "Morning," Rydel smiled. "Morning," Ross yawned as he made his way to the fridge to get something to eat for breakfast. "It's okay, sweetie. I'll make you some breakfast," Stormie assured. "Thanks, mommy," Ross smiled before hugging her. Stormie knew that something was seriously up.

Ross only calls Stormie mommy when he needs to talk to her in private. And not to mention he slept in the basement when he had fallen asleep in his bed.

* * *

_I'm hoping,_

_You feel what I do._

_'Cause I told,_

_Mom about you,_

_I told her._

_What can I do?_

_I'm stuck on you._

* * *

Ross was currently in his room. He had just finished the song he was going to sing for Ratliff. The other Lynch's were outside playing flag football like they usually do. Ross had said he was tired and was going to take a nap, which was a lie. Everyone but Stormie bought it. But Stormie knew that Ross still needed to talk with her so she let him have some alone time before she talked to him.

"Done," Ross smiled to himself as he read over his song. Before he could put his guitar and notebook away, he heard a knock on his closed bedroom door. "Ross? Can I come in?" Stormie asked. Ross's eyes widened. "One second," he said nervously before putting his notebook in a drawer and stuffing his guitar under his bed. He slipped under his covers and set his pencil on the end table before laying down. "Come in," Ross said.

Stormie walked in and saw Ross laying down in his bed, as if he was just waking up. "Ross honey, I know you weren't tired," Stormie said. "You did?" Ross asked as he sat up. "Yes I did," Stormie said as she sat down on Ross's bed. "Ross. You and I both know that when you really need me, you unintentionally call me mommy," Stormie reminded. "I was hoping you wouldn't catch it," Ross said. "Well I'm glad I did. What's bothering you?" Stormie asked.

"Well.. You know how I haven't really been acting myself?" Ross asked. Stormie nodded. "I found out why." Stormie smiled. Her son was finally figuring out why he was upset. "What is it?" Stormie asked. "I.." Ross looked up and looked Stormie in the eyes. He had no idea how to articulate the words he needed to say.

"I'm.. Gay," Ross admitted. Stormie was honestly shocked. Ross saw the shock in her eyes and tears came to his eyes. Stormie knew that he needed to have comfort to his new discovery. She gently wrapped her arms around Ross and Ross buried his face in her chest. Stormie gently rubbed his back, which seemed to soothe Ross's hysterical sobs.

Tears came to Stormie's eyes as well. She could only imagine how hard this was for Ross to admit. She knows that some people think it's wrong that a man can love another man or a woman can love another woman. And to add Ross's fame to it would make it even worse.

Ross sniffled and moved his head to the side to his ear was pressed against Stormie's chest. "Mom?" Ross asked, a bit hoarse from crying. "Yes, sweetheart?" Stormie sniffled. "You still love me, right?" Ross asked before looking up at her. Stormie looked down to face her fragile son. "Of course I do. I will always love you. I'd love you even if I found out you robbed a bank," Stormie informed. "Well in that case, there's something else I have to tell you," Ross joked. Stormie rolled her eyes playfully at Ross, which only made Ross chuckle.

Stormie gently let go of Ross and Ross sat up. "So, how'd you figure it out?" Stormie asked. "Well last night, Ratliff texted me and when I read it, I had that weird feeling in my chest that I've been getting. And then I realized it had something to do with Ratliff. Then I decided to look through some pictures of us and there was a stupid one we took and I could feel his hands on my shoulders again and my lips began to tingle," Ross explained. "And that's when I knew.. That I love Ratliff," Ross admitted. Stormie gasped and smiled. She had no idea that Ross liked Ratliff.

"Should I tell him how I feel?" Ross asked. "I think so. But you have to find the perfect way to do it," Stormie advised. "Trust me, I have it all figured out," Ross grinned.

* * *

_And like the night sticks to the moon_

_Boy, I'm stuck on you_

_Ooh, ooh, yeah_

* * *

Three days had gone by since Ross had found the confidence to tell his mother that he was indeed gay, and Ross couldn't have been happier he did so. If Ross had any questions, he went straight to his mother. It didn't matter to Ross how pathetic it seemed. Tonight was the night. The night that Ross was going to tell Ratliff how he felt about him.

The band had booked a gig in England, so they all had to stay in different hotel rooms for the night. Stormie made sure that Ross and Ratliff got the same room so Ross's moment wouldn't be interrupted.

Their hotel was right near a beautiful lake, which gave them an excellent view. Ratliff decided that he was going to go outside and enjoy the moonlight on the balcony, which was where he currently was.

"Alright, it's now or never," Ross encouraged himself. He took his blue acoustic guitar out of it's case and walked outside to join Ratliff. "Hey Ross," Ratliff greeted with a smile. Ross smiled nervously at him before sitting in the chair next to Ratliff.

"What's wrong?" Ratliff asked, immediately catching on to Ross's nervousness. "It's okay, it's not bad," Ross assured. Ratliff sighed of relief.

"At least I hope it's not bad," Ross mumbled under his breath. Ratliff's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Ratliff asked nervously.

"I don't really know how to say it, but this song will tell you everything," Ross explained. Ratliff cocked his head in confusion as Ross began to strum his guitar and sing his song.

As Ross's song progressed on, Ratliff could tell what Ross was trying to tell him. Ratliff's heart soon began to beat faster.

Ross finally finished his song and set his guitar back in the hotel room. He returned within seconds. "Ratliff, I.. I love you," Ross admitted. "That's all I wanted to hear," Ratliff whispered before pressing his lips to Ross's. Ross felt relieved and immediately returned Ratliff's kiss. They didn't care if the paparazzi caught them admitting their love for each other. All that mattered was what was happening in the present.

"Ross.." Ratliff moaned. "Yeah?" Ross responded as he pulled Ratliff closer. Ratliff landed on top of Ross and Ross felt Ratliff's jeans feeling tighter. Ross pulled away. "Ratliff.. Are you saying-" "Yes. Yes I am," Ratliff cut off. Ross smiled at Ratliff in a flirting manner. "If you want to do this, you're going to have to get off of me," Ross informed. Ratliff blushed before getting off of Ross. Ross stood up Ratliff basically dragged him inside.

Ratliff closed the curtains and hung the "Do Not Disturb" sign outside their door before shutting the lights off. Ratliff began to suck on Ross's neck. Ross gasped of pleasure before chuckling. Ross wrapped his arms around Ratliff's waist as they sunk down onto the bed, where they remained all night.

_I'm stuck on you._

* * *

**My first song fanfiction is complete! :D I've been seeing a lot of one shots on fanfiction and I was thinking of making one. Please leave a review and say if you would want that. And tell me what you think of the song fanfiction :)**

**Song- Stuck on You by Ross Lynch**

**I made a Wattpad account for One Direction fanfictions. I will _NOT_ be posting R5 or A&A fanfics on Wattpad and I will _NOT_ be posting One Direction fanfics on FanFiction. So if you like one direction fanfictions, can you please check mine out? My wattpad username is freakformusic. :)**


End file.
